


Taking Orders

by xantissa



Series: Sins and Desires [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kink, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, explicit porn au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air is hot and heavy and he feels lightheaded, like there’s not enough air in the room. His eyes sting, too dry to be kept open this long, but he is afraid to blink, afraid to even breath deeper. Afraid he’s going to loose this sight, to miss something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Orders

**Author's Note:**

> It’s going to be first in a “Sins and Desires” series. Series of porn not really connected to each other. Just some dirty writing folks. I also take request for pairings :)

The air is hot and heavy and he feels lightheaded, like there’s not enough air in the room. His eyes sting, too dry to be kept open for this long, but he is afraid to blink, afraid to even breath deeper. Afraid he’s going to loose this sight, to miss something. 

He’s not aware of anything besides what he is watching. Not the sheets under his body, not the background drum of the TV in the living room, not the thumping in the old pipes.

It’s just the smell of Sam, the strained sounds he is making. He is so… different from the men in his family. Paler than Dean and his father, longer, taller, skinnier... physically he’s so completely different. So very beautiful.

Now, at fifteen, he is just this mass of sharp bones and long limbs, already taller than most of the boys his age but still somehow smaller, thinner. 

Another strained, shuddering moan and Dean can no longer just sit there and watch. He moves forwards, his hand touching the long, bony line of Sammy’s back and slides lower over the sweaty skin. His little brother is straddling their father’s legs, his hands clenched tightly onto John’s shoulders. Dean can hear another moan, this one low and dangerous and a shiver races through his body. Dad always sounds just a bit dangerous, a bit out of control with Sammy and it makes Dean feel a rush of adrenaline at the thought of what would happen if he actually lost control. His hands slides down to the small, tight, pale, perfectly round ass cheeks of his little brother. He can’t stop himself and cups them in both hands, squeezing, feeling the young muscles shift under his palms when Sam moves up and down, ridding Dad with slow, painfully pleasurable movements. 

He waits until Sammy reaches the peak of the rise and then slides his fingertips inwards, towards the crease between the tight, small ass cheeks and touches Sammy. There, where Dad’s cock is stretching Sammy’s tight entrance to the limit. The muscle is tight, stretched wide around the hard length spearing into Sam with every movement. He presses his fingers into the rip and they slip on the slickness there, onto the swollen cock sliding in and out of Sam. This time all three of them groan.

Sam is almost sobbing in frustration. He wants to come, wants it all to be faster, harder but Dad isn’t listening to his breathy pleas. He keeps sitting motionless, his fingers clenched on Sammy’s hips with bruising force and makes Sammy ride him, slow and deep. Dean wonders at the unbelievable control their father has. He would never be able to resist the urge to thrust in this kind of situation. He would have already had Sam under him and would slam his cock into him over and over again until Sam screamed his name.

Dean looked down, between Sam’s legs again and swallows. He knows that Sam can take John’s cock; he’s seen it many times. There was never any bleeding or any kind of other undesired effects. But still, Dad’s cock seems so fucking big while forcing its way inside Sammy. It looks dark, almost turgid against the pale skin of his younger brother. The veins stand out on the underside; the black hair surrounding the base makes it look even more menacing as it spears between the pale, small ass cheeks, as it pushes inside over and over again.

Dean is so hard he’s almost dizzy. He wants to touch, to reach around Sammy’s still too skinny body and envelop his brother’s cock in his hand and stroke him to orgasm, wants to hear all the wonderful, strained sounds Sammy makes when he’s coming but he knows he can’t. Dad said that Sam has to come only from being fucked and John Winchester was nothing if not a stubborn man. Also, he might have been more pliable if Sam hadn’t goaded him into this. Sammy always had the uncanny ability to piss Dad off something fierce.

But he needs, he wants to touch. All the sounds, the smells were driving him insane. It feels like he’s been waiting forever while Sammy is straining to ride their father, moans and whimpers slipping past his dark, swollen kisses. 

Dean rubs at the tightly stretched anus again, feeling how it strains to accept their Dad’s girth and lengths with each down stroke and wonders briefly if there is still room for him to push his finger inside, along side Dad’s cock. Into the scorching heat of his little brother. In situations like this, when it’s all three of them, Dad always insists that he’d be the first one to fuck Sammy and then him. Dean knew that as soon as Dad was finished with Sammy he would turn to Dean and fuck him. His asshole clenched at the very thought, already slick and prepared for their father. He didn’t stretch himself much, just lubed himself up. He always liked a little bit of pain with his pleasure and after the first few times he denied Dean, Dad started fulfilling Dean’s particular kink. Fucking him hard and fast and a little bit ruthlessly.

Sam whimpered again, letting his head fall back, the long pale throat exposed like an obscene offering for everyone to see. He struggled to push his slim hips forward, to get some friction on his straining cock but Dad held him back, letting him only rise and lower on the deliciously terrifying member. Sam always looked small in comparison to Dean, but in their father’s arms he was almost fragile. Dean couldn’t stop staring at how wide Sam had to spread his thighs to straddle the heavily muscled legs of their father or how small his hands looked on John’s chest. When alone, the hint of future size was already visible in Sam but now, straddling John, his cheeks spread wide apart as Dad’s cock fucked in and out of Sammy, he looked almost fragile and so very, very wanton. His cock, still on the smallish side, was rigid and pointing upwards, drooling pre-come fiercely, his thighs bunches and strained to raise and lower his weight, fucking himself on John, his lips were parted and if not John’s order to be quiet. Dean knew Sammy would be begging for release right now, saying things that would make even a grown man blush.

Wanting to rush things up, to finally gain some relief himself, Dean slid his fingers lower onto the slick, hard cock spearing Sammy and even lower. He can’t touch his little brother, but John was fair game. So, he reaches even lower between their legs and curls his fingers around the heavy, tight balls there, rolling them in their sac gently. John makes a strangled sound and it seems that all bets are off. He surges, Sammy still tightly in his lap, and changes positions, pinning Sammy to the bed. He grabs Sam’s legs and pulls them over his shoulders. Dad leans forward, curling Sammy into a ball, his long legs pale against Dad’s much darker skin. Dean is torn. He doesn’t know what to watch. The way Dad’s hips are now pistoning into Sam’s willing body or the way Sammy’s jaw moves as they kiss.

John isn’t silent any more; low grunts and moans are now spilling freely from his lips as Sammy keeps a whining, steady stream of sounds, still bound by his promise not to speak. Finally, it’s too much and Sammy comes, breaking the kiss to scream as his whole, young body spasms violently and his slim, rigid cock jerks, shooting jets of white come over Dad and his stomachs.

Dad is thrusting even faster now; the wet slap of flesh on flesh is driving Dean mad, he needs to touch so badly. He thinks that Dad is going to come and maybe he’ll suck him off or something because Dean is going crazy here, not allowed to touch neither Sammy nor himself.

Suddenly, unbelievably, John stops. Stills completely, buried balls deep in his youngest son. His breathing is harsh and ragged, body rigid with tension. Sammy is boneless, one leg fallen back to the bed, the other still over Dad’s shoulder. His face is flushed, swollen, dark lips parted and moist. His eyes are closed, dark eyelashes lying almost innocently on his flushed cheeks, his chest rising in slow, shuddering breaths. He might look done for, but Dean knows him well enough to know that in a few minutes he’d probably be hard again. He’s a teenager after all. Hell, Dean will probably come at least three times before Dad lets them go to sleep. 

Dean watches, turned on beyond comprehension as John very slowly, carefully, starts withdrawing from Sammy, making him feel every single millimeter of the hard, swollen flesh spearing him. Sam whimpers, his hands fisting in the sheets. Halfway out John stills. He lets Sam’s other leg drop to the bed and turns to look over his shoulder at Dean.

“Watch.” His voice is low and tight, raspy as sandpaper. His dark hazel eyes are shiny with arousal, face and chest sweaty from exertion. It’s an order but it’s not like Dean could actually do anything other than watch. Avidly. Breathlessly.

He crawls on the bed until he is perched beside them. He sees his father’s dark, swollen, thick cock piercing Sammy almost ruthlessly, sees the way Sammy’s anus is stretched so widely around the turgid shaft and sees Sammy’s shaved genital again. His still smallish cock is now limp, flushed like the rest of his body, lying in a puddle of come on his stomach. The skin of his groin is completely hairless, smooth and it’s such a hot sight it makes Dean whimper. He remembers the first time Sammy did this. No one asked him to, neither Dad nor Dean had even thought about it. Until one day Sammy came to Dad’s bedroom, naked, still wet from the shower, and completely shaved. Jesus, they fucked him over and over that night, unable to stop themselves from touching the smooth skin. It never really lost its shine since that night. 

John took hold of both Sam’s knees and spread them as wide as he could, Sammy still too out of it to hinder or help. When he was sure Dean had a great view of the place where Dad and Sam’s bodies were joined so intimately, he started pulling back slowly.

Sam made this high, mewling nose and Dean had to grab his dick to stop himself from coming right then.

Sam’s moans reached their peak as the head of John’s cock was stretching his anus, keeping it as wide as possible, the furled muscle now pink and swollen a bit. Finally, John pulled out completely, his dick slipping free with a wet, dirty pop. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of his father’s cock. Wet and shiny and so very hard now. He loved to feel it inside him, pushing, rearranging him uncompromisingly. Loved the painfully pleasurable friction. Loved his Dad and the unbelievable pleasure he could give.

“You want it?” John asked hoarsely, the muscles in his chest flexing as he crawled backwards from Sammy. His little brother was still lying with his legs spread obscenely wide on the bed and his glistening entrance leaking the lube and pre-come. If Dad came inside Sam, he would tell Dean to lick him clean, to rim him until he stopped leaking come and then would tell him to suck Sammy while he fucked Dean. Or he would make it other way around. Dean still didn’t know which he liked better. Sucking Sammy off or have his little brother lips wrapped tightly around his cock.

 

“Yes.” He answers almost brokenly. He is so turned on, the very thought of being fucked is almost enough to make him come. “Please.” Shit, but only dad is capable of making him beg. He just wants it so much.

He knows how his father likes to take him, how he likes to be fucked. He crawls in front of Sammy and positions himself on his hands and knees, ass up, knees spread as far as possible, desperate to be fucked hard and fast, wanting that still slick cock to push inside him ruthlessly. Dean lowers himself on his elbows, pushing his ass even higher, begging for it with his whole body. When he looks at Sammy again, the little slut is already half hard. 

He grins at his flushed brother and opens his mouth to take his hardening member in but a vicious slap to his ass stops him cold. The slap reverberates through the room, his skin is at first numb and then starts to burn, a red handprint already rising on his skin.

“You know the rules, Dean.” Comes his father’s voice from behind him and Dean has to close his eyes not to come like a fucking teenager at that. The rules. Shit. The rules state that Sammy can’t come without something in his ass. Fingers, cock, toy. Anything that’s available.

By the time he opens his eyes, Sammy is already completely hard, his member drooling clear liquid already. Jesus. Even when it’s both of them, Dad and Dean, they still can’t keep up with Sammy’s hormones. They would have to find Sammy a girlfriend because, shit, he was going to fuck them both to death at this rate.

It takes time, more than it should but there’s so little blood left in his body, with it all in his groin, that pulling two brain cells together takes time. He manages to find the discarded bottle of lube and cover two fingers. Then he presses them against the still a bit swollen opening to his little brother’s body. And that little slut just spread’s his legs wider and stares at Dean as if saying “Do it Dean, just push them in!” But he can’t, and Dean is thankful that Dad made Sam be quiet this time. Because every time Sammy opens his mouth and sprouts all that dirty talk, Dean just comes like a freight train. And he so, so wants John to finally fuck him!

He pushes the fingers in at the same time he takes the cock into his mouth. Sam is much smaller than Dad, yet, and it makes it that much easier to take him whole. He always gags on Dad’s cock. It’s just too big to swallow around comfortably. But Sam is just perfect and he starts the hard sucking. His fingers curl this way and that until he feels Sam jerk under him and kind of curl around him, making strange, half strangled sounds. Yeah, so he found the prostate. He rubs it over and over again, enjoying the tormented sounds his brother is making. He’s so focused on his task that it takes him a moment to notice the pressure at his anus. Suddenly, burning like hell, John pushes the head of his cock inside. There had been no stretching at all, only the lube he applied earlier and it hurts. But it hurts so damn good; Dean, honest to God, whimpers around Sam’s cock in his mouth. 

He can feel every single ridge and bump of his fathers cock as it slowly but steadily pushes into his tight channel, forcing the tissues apart, stretching him unbearably. Jesus, but it’s big. Too damn wide and thick and heavy and hot. Dean can feel it scorching his insides as it pushes in and in and fucking in until Dean can swear it’s going to come out his throat!

One of Dad’s hands closes over Dean’s hip, using it to keep him flush against John’s body. The other slips under Dean and takes hold of his long neglected cock. It feels so good Dean jerks his hips into the wonderful, tight, calloused grip. It makes the cock inside him shift, stretch him even more. It hurt, but it‘s so... it sends white hot shocks up his body, and he whimpers desperately now. He sucks harder on Sam, his fingers rubbing over the little bump that makes his little bro’ make all those wonderful sounds, makes skin squirm and shift restlessly. He has no idea how John manages to fuck for this long without coming. Dean would have shot his load at least twice by now. Age or experience maybe. But Jesus, the cock in his hole seems so large and thick, stretching him to that fine line between pain and pleasure. The cock in his mouth, smaller, tastes like come and musk and Sammy and he can tell that his horny little slut of a brother is ready to shoot again any time.

Sammy makes this sound that signalizes he is close and Dad just looses it. He grabs Dean’s hip even harder and starts pounding into him, pulling almost out and then slamming in forcefully, so deep his balls slap Dean’s ass with each powerful thrust. The thick head surges back and forth in Dean, scraping over his prostate with every single fucking thrust. The cock in his mouth keeps him silent, his fingers still inside Sammy and it’s fucking too much. He feels the tightness in his body, feels the way his cock swells even more against Dad’s hand and lifts his head, half aware not to bite down, letting the cock slip out of his mouth with an obscene, wet pop and screams as his body convulses over and over again, his ass clamping down hard on John’s cock.

He barely notices Sammy coming, ropey strands of come painting his cheek and nose. John uses both hands now to push and pull Dean’s hips in counterpoint to his thrusts as he slams over and over into Dean, panting his name under his breath before stilling as deep in his son as possible. Dean feels the cock inside him swell even more and then jerk, spurting come, washing his inside in the scalding release.

He’s still very much out of it when Dad shifts back, his hands still tightly around Dean’s hips. He pulls Dean back until John is lying on his back and Dean is on him, also on his back, Dad’s dick still very much inside him. All he can do is lay there and pant, staring blankly at the ceiling. Christ. He feels like he almost came out of his skin, he came so hard.

He feels the rumble in Dad’s chest before he actually hears the words he speaks.

“Sammy. Come here.” John orders.

And Sammy, who takes orders from Dad _only_ in bed, crawls obediently to them all pale lines and flushed skin. His eyes are dark, pupils dilated and lips swollen. 

“Clean you brother up, Sammy.” 

Sam smiles, one of his wicked little smiles and starts a series of tiny, cat licks that clean Dean’s face from Sam’s come. Then he lowers himself to Dean’s stomach and licks the evidence of release there. Dean watches him, crouched between Dad and his legs, licking and purring with contentment. He watches as Dad raises his hand, the one he used to jerk Dean off while he fucked him, and pushes it towards Sam. His little brother doesn’t hesitate and sucks the sticky fingers in, making a show of licking and sucking them clean.

Christ, but between the two of them, Dean sometimes feels like the most inexperienced one.

Sam lets go of Dad’s fingers and looks through his bangs at Dean, flashing him a wide smile, all teeth and attitude and Dean tenses. He just doesn’t trust that smile. No. Not at all.

He unconsciously clamps down and feels that his father, although soft, is still inside him. He can feel the weight of his cock resting in his channel, can feel the soreness and strain of having something still big, if soft now, inside him after the rough fuck. But it all looses any meaning as Sammy, that demon of a brother, lowers his head even lower and licks a line from Dad’s cock to his still stretched wide hole. His tongue wriggles and licks, fast and slow, soft and hard and it’s just so dirty and hot that Dean finds himself getting hard again. 

Sammy doesn’t have to be asked though, and within seconds he closes his wicked mouth over the head of Dean’s erection. Then Dad shifts and Dean feels his hot, rough, calloused hands slide between his cheeks. Both of John’s hands cup his balls, rolling them gently and squeezing not too carefully. It’s such a wicked feeling, he clenches again and hears his father groan as his ass clamps down on the over sensitive member still inside him. 

It doesn’t take long. Between Dad’s hands and Sammy’s talented mouth he is coming again. It’s slower this time, longer, not as mind wrenching but just as good. And Sammy swallows all of it. And then licks him clean again, even when he whimpers as the wet, cool tongue touches his oversensitive groin. 

He’s too out of it to even make a sound as Dad slips out of him and rises from the bed, to get a washcloth probably. He’s already half asleep when he feels Sammy crawl up to him and curl himself around him. Dean manages to drop an arm around Sammy in a clumsy, half asleep version of a hug.

“Love you.” He murmurs into the soft shaggy hair.

He feels a hot puff of breath against his chest and then, muffled. “Me too.”

He falls asleep to the feeling of big, calloused hands gently running warm washcloth over his stomach and between his legs. He knows Dad loves them both too.

 

The end.


End file.
